Drew Tyler (City Girls)
Drew Tyler was a fictional character from London based drama series City Girls created by Hannah. Drew was represented by actor Jay Kenneth Johnson . In two special flashback episodes, a teenage Drew was portrayed by Chandler Massey . Jay Kenneth Johnson is well known for his role as Philip Kiriakis in Days of our Lives and his recurring role as Dr Matthews in Scrubs. Jay has also starred in primetime shows such as Charmed, CSI NY and CSI Miami. Characterisation and Back Story Drew was described as the typical bad boy turned good. He shared a dark past with Sean Carver, a past full of prostitution and sex trafficking. Season Two Ashley Woods, with the help of Sean Carver's neighbour Drew Tyler, escaped Sean's clutches and she left him alive. Ashley decided to build a new life for herself, but when she went for a job interview at the nightclub Destiny, she found that it was owned by Drew. It soon comes apparent that there is something not quite right about Drew and his past with Sean. Drew not only had a past with Sean, but he also had a connection to Sammy, which soon became obvious when Sammy attempted to seduce him, leading to a battle between Ashley and Sammy. Drew and Ashley split up as Ashley’s cocaine addiction caused by Sean led to a rift between the couple, Ashley broke up with Drew after she discovered the truth about his fling with Sammy. In a finale twist, a heart broken Drew fell into bed with Ashley’s best friend Izzie Roberts. A Step Back in Time A three-episode special which went back in time to explore the past connection of Drew Tyler, Sean Carver and Sammy Davis. The mysterious Jen connected the three. Jen was revealed to be Jennifer Tyler, Drew's younger sister. The best friend of Sammy and the ex girlfriend of Sean. Sean and Drew were running a prostitution racket from their strip club, then called 'Red Lights'. What Drew didn't realise was that Jen was one of their prostitutes and that Sean had got her addicted to heroin. Drew and Sammy's no strings attached relationship got complicated when Sammy caught Drew with another girl. Sean showed how evil he was when he raped Jen, who was passed out from the amount of heroin she had injected. An upset Sammy fell into bed with Sean, but was caught out by Jen. This led to the destruction of Jen and Sammy's friendship. In a shocking twist, Jen died from a heroin overdose leading to Drew discovering the truth about her life with Sean. Drew and Sean came to blows at Jen's funeral where Sean revealed all to Drew's mother Tracey. Tracey disowned her son and Drew was left alone. Season Three Izzie and Drew struggled with their guilt, especially when Ashley and Drew got back together. The guilt soon got too much for Izzie and she admited all to Max. Max lashed out at Drew leading the truth to come out in front of Ashley, Holly and Jack. Ashley refused to forgive both Izzie and Drew leaving Izzie devastated and she fell off the wagon. This all led to the 'Who Killed Drew' Storyline. DS Nathan Phillips investigated. Everyone bar Jake, Holly and Tom were suspects. Ashley was a favourite suspect as Nathan really believed she was the guilty party. Izzie and Holly took matters into their own hands and ended up finding a letter from Drew's dead sister Jen. Jen revealed how she wanted to change her life, thus making it seem unlikely that she would commit suicide. They ended up finding a witness, who revealed that it was Sean who killed Jen and later Drew.